<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Elio Has Appendicitis by elioolivercmbyntrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745311">The One Where Elio Has Appendicitis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash'>elioolivercmbyntrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver one shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appendicitis, Flu, I'm Not A Medical Professional, M/M, One Shot, Present Day AU, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Surgery, Vomiting, back at my sickfics again, elio hides it, incorrect medical treatment, no idea why, oliver is a goddamn drama queen, probably, they are both sick, they give me lifeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're meant to be in Vegas but Oliver's sick with flu. And Elio's stomach ache, which he's hiding so as not to steal Oliver's thunder, proves to be more serious than he thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elio &amp; Oliver one shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Elio Has Appendicitis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw i'm just a fanfic writer. Any incorrect medical stuff is the result of my poor research.</p><p>characters aren't mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rings. </p><p>"Elio? Get me some tea please!" Oliver calls. Elio wants to take the little bell that Oliver keeps on the bedside table and throw it out of the window. He’s been ringing it every hour all weekend, and Elio keeps imagining that he can hear it even when Oliver is not ringing it.</p><p>“Would you quit ringing that damn bell,” says Elio, placing a mug of tea on the bedside table. “The noise is giving me a headache.”</p><p>"Sorry, mom," says Oliver, taking a sip of the tea. "Thanks for remembering to add honey to this, honey. Oh, and nurse, can I have some more chicken noodle soup?" </p><p>"Maybe later," says Elio. “If you stop ringing that god-damned bell every five minutes, I might make you some.”</p><p>This is not the weekend they’d planned. Elio works most weekends, so when he does get one off, they like to do something special. They are meant to be in Las Vegas right now, both of them drunk, while Oliver kicks ass at poker. Instead, Oliver’s been in bed with a fever, aches, pains, stuffy nose and a headache for the past four days.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry,” says Oliver. “I know you’re pissed off because we are meant to be in Vegas.”</p><p>“I’m not grumpy,” Elio snaps. “You’re sick. It’s not like you can help it. I’m just tired.”</p><p>Elio's stomach aches. It's been aching for the last couple of days, but the pain is building and at times it feels like someone is stabbing his abdomen, and twisting the knife in further and further. It takes all of his physical and mental strength to not walk around bent over. The last thing Elio wants is for Oliver to worry about him when he’s sick.</p><p>“Why don’t you have a nap?” Oliver suggests.</p><p>“I need to see if we need anything from the store,” says Elio. “Drink your tea.”</p><p>Elio's stomach lurches as he goes towards the kitchen. It feels like someone is trying to pull his belly button off from the rest of his body.  Elio goes to the bathroom, lifts the seat and kneels in front of the toilet. He takes a few breaths, praying that his stomach will hold onto his breakfast. He knows that he will feel better if he allows himself to puke, he just doesn't want to. </p><p>His body makes the decision for him. He turns on the shower, so that Oliver won’t hear him throw up, and he puts his head over the toilet bowl, pain shooting through his stomach as he heaves. His stomach empties its contents, splashing into the water, bitter and sour and burning his throat. He sits back, gasps, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.</p><p>“Are you OK?” asks Oliver, who has moved to the couch and is scrolling through Netflix.</p><p>"I'm fine. Playing nurse is tiring,” says Elio, slumping next to Oliver. </p><p>Oliver goes to put a hand to Elio's forehead, but Elio pulls away. "Don't. I'm fine. Let's just choose something to watch."</p><p>Oliver raises his eyebrows. He’s always telling Elio that he’s the worst liar ever, because he can read his face like an open book.</p><p>“OK,” says Oliver. “What do you want to watch?”</p><p>Elio’s stomach takes another violent turn. He leaps off the couch, hand covering his mouth as he bends over, trying to run to the bathroom, vomit splattering the floor before he manages to get it in the toilet.</p><p>“Oh hon, I just knew something was up,” Oliver says.</p><p>“Don’t come close to me,” groans Elio. “The last thing you need is to get stomach flu when you already have the flu.”</p><p>“Have you been feeling sick all day?”</p><p>“Yes,” admits Elio.</p><p>“Oh honey, and you’ve cared for me all day! Why didn’t you say something?”<br/>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Get it all out,” Oliver says, as he rubs Elio’s back as he continues to vomit into the toilet. </p><p>“I hate throwing up,” Elio whines.</p><p>“I don’t think anyone likes it,” says Oliver. “You’re the one with the fever now. Look at both of us, eh? What a mess we are.”</p><p>*</p><p>Elio falls asleep on the couch, his legs resting on Oliver’s lap, snoring softly. His face is ashen, cheeks slightly pink from the fever and vomiting. Oliver watches him as he sleeps; there’s something wrong, but he’s not sure why he thinks that. He caresses Elio’s legs, moves up his body to rub his tummy, and Elio startles, taking in a sharp breath of air.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Does your stomach hurt?”</p><p>Elio’s got tears in his eyes and bites his lip. “It's getting worse,” he says.“It’s been aching all weekend.”</p><p>“Do you want a hot water bottle?” </p><p>Elio nods, curls himself up into a foetal position. Oliver kisses Elio on the forehead. He’s still tired, his body still aches, but he feels much better than he did a few days ago and Elio needs him now. He Googles abdominal pain, and Dr Google tells him that Elio may have appendicitis but Oliver knows to not trust Dr Google. He brings Elio the hot water bottle and places a bucket on the floor.</p><p>“Here, Elly-Belly,” says Oliver, using Elio’s childhood nickname to soothe him. “This might help. Buddy, you gotta unfold yourself if you want the hot water bottle.”</p><p>“No. I think I’m going to throw up.”</p><p>“You need to sit up,” says Oliver. "Vomit in the bucket."</p><p>Elio heaves into the bucket. "It hurts!" he gasps. "Throwing up hurts. Make it stop!"</p><p>"I can't make it stop, sweetheart. If it hurts that much maybe a doctor needs to look at you." Oliver's heart breaks, and he wishes he could just take away the pain.</p><p>Right now, it feels like someone is twisting a knife right through Elio's insides and right out the other side.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe I do need a doctor," says Elio. "But I won't go to the ER. I hate hospitals."</p><p>"I'll call my friend John. He's a doctor,” says Oliver.</p><p>Elio curls back up on the couch. He wishes his maman was here, even though he's in his late 20s. He pulls his knees into his chest. The warmth of the hot water bottle does little to ease the pain.</p><p>"John says it sounds like appendicitis," Oliver says. "We need to go to the hospital, honey."</p><p>"How? I can't move. And you’re still sick.”</p><p>"I'll be fine,” says Oliver. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll carry you to the car.” </p><p>Oliver’s shaky as he tries to lift Elio. His thighs and his arms are stiff, his body still fighting off the flu. If he’s honest, he’s never felt so physically weak in his life. He’s not sure where he finds the strength to lift Elio and carry him to the car, but he supposes it’s adrenaline that is helping. He knows if it is Elio’s appendix, they’ll need to perform surgery before the appendix bursts. </p><p>When they make it to the parking lot, Elio grumbles something. Oliver notices that his face has become clammy. As Elio starts to gag, Oliver tips him to the side so that he doesn’t choke on his vomit. </p><p>“Oh honey,” says Oliver. “I know it hurts, but we’re going to get you some help.”</p><p>*</p><p>“Elio, you need to unfold yourself to let the doctors examine you,” says Oliver, rubbing Elio’s arm. </p><p>Elio’s face is scrunched up. “I can’t.” He gags and vomits bile all down himself. </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” says Oliver. “Just for a little while so that they can look at your tummy.”</p><p>“Let’s try and do it quickly,” says the doctor. “Unfold his legs for me, please.”</p><p>A nurse nods. “You can help,” he says to Oliver. </p><p>Elio shrieks as the nurse and Oliver unfold his legs, and the noise shoots right through Oliver. He looks at the floor and crunches his eyes shut to stop the tears that want to spill out.</p><p>“He needs surgery. Now.” The doctor’s voice is urgent.</p><p>“What is it?” asks Oliver.</p><p>“His abdomen is swollen. His appendix might have burst.”</p><p>“Jesus.”</p><p>“Right, let’s wheel him through. Sir, I will have to ask you to wait over there. You can’t come into surgery with us. Mr Perlman? We’re going to operate on you. Your appendix needs removing.”</p><p>Elio doesn’t say anything, doesn’t react, and Oliver suspects that he’s not conscious of much right now. Elio’s curled up, back in the foetal position. Oliver wishes he could go into surgery with him so that he can hold Elio’s hand, but the sight of blood would make him pass out. Oliver watches them wheel Elio down the corridor. He sits in one of the plastic seats where he’s been told to wait while they remove Elio’s appendix.  </p><p>“Are you OK, sir?” asks a hospital attendant. “If you don’t mind me saying, you look like death.”</p><p>“I’m just worried,” says Oliver.</p><p>“Can I at least offer you some coffee?”</p><p>“Oh, God, yes please.”</p><p>The attendant brings Oliver a styrofoam cup full of dark liquid. Oliver thanks him and takes a sip. It’s weak and slightly sour, but he doesn’t expect much else from hospital coffee. He lets the caffeine do its work, takes out his phone, and calls the Perlmans.</p><p>“Oliver?” </p><p>“Hi, Mrs P. Um, is it late in Italy?”</p><p>“No, darling, it’s 11pm.”</p><p>“Ah, OK. So, Elio’s currently in the hospital. He’s actually in surgery -”</p><p>“Oh, mon Dieu!”</p><p>“They think his appendix might have burst. So they’re operating on him now.”</p><p>“Oh, my poor poor <em> bambino </em>! You will keep us updated, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, Mrs P. I’ll let you know once he’s out of surgery.”</p><p>*</p><p>Elio opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. He doesn’t recognise where he is. He remembers Oliver taking him to the emergency room, and the pain. But Oliver isn’t here with him now. Elio has an IV in his arm, and there’s something blowing air into his nostrils, and a lot of beeping. He notices some discomfort in his tummy, and he’s a bit nauseous, too, and for some reason he wants to cry. </p><p>“Ah, Elio, how are you doing?” a nurse beams at him and starts measuring his vitals. “You’re a bit confused right now, honey, but that’s normal. You just had surgery.”</p><p>“Oh.” Elio drifts back off to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>“Oliver?”</p><p>“You scared the shit out of me,” Oliver says, taking Elio’s hand in his. He looks tired, and his voice is hoarse like it always is when he’s not had enough sleep. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Kinda out of it,” says Elio. He’s in a different room now, and someone’s removed the tubes from his nostrils, but he is still hooked up to an IV.</p><p>“Yeah, you will feel like that,” says Oliver. “They said your appendix burst and if they’d operated like an hour later, it might’ve been bad. They had to open you up properly so that they could clean the infection up.”</p><p>“Don’t,” says Elio, trying not to gag.</p><p>“Sorry. By the way, your parents are desperate to speak to you when you feel up to it. Your mom also wants to have words with you for scaring her.”</p><p>“I’ll call her tomorrow,” says Elio. </p><p>“Of course, hon. She knows you need sleep,” says Oliver, smiling. He caresses Elio’s hair. “Now that you’re awake, hon, I need to go home. I wish I could sit here longer, but the nurses are telling me visiting hours are almost over.”</p><p>“And you need to get sleep. You’re still not 100%,” says Elio. </p><p>“What a pair we are!” says Oliver. He kisses Elio on the nose. “Get some rest, honey. I’ll visit tomorrow. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Oliver stands at the door and watches as Elio falls asleep. When Oliver gets home, he falls into bed fully clothed and falls asleep.</p><p>*</p><p>“Ready to go home and be spoiled silly?” says Oliver, a couple of days later. </p><p>“Yes,” says Elio. “I miss our bed and also I miss real food. Hospital food is awful. How do they expect anyone to recover on that stuff?”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, honey. We’ll watch Netflix in bed and I’ll make us some dinner. The bed’s been cold without you in it. Thank God we’re both on the mend, eh!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>